Ember
by FirecrackerCelica
Summary: Taiyang Xiao Long, a renowned hunter and a father for two teenage girls is probably on his current greatest challenge of all; talking to his broken older daughter, Yang. After all those chaos that happened to his daughter, will he be able to help her overcome depression?
1. Chapter 1: Ember

It was the first day of winter. The trees were bare of leaves and the winds were chilling. Small animals like squirrels and skunks were peacefully cuddling onto each other for warmth.

It was tranquil, as the white snow calmed the entire island of Patch. A humble cottage stood at the middle of the woods, a home to a father and his daughters.

Yet, unbeknownst to the father, his youngest child ventured off with her friends. The young red-hooded girl sneaked out of the cottage and left a note on her bed, informing her father.

She was the youngest, Ruby Rose. Deep within her, she knew that she couldn't just stay inside the house and wait for nothing. Evil was spreading all around, not only on Vale, but it was now heading to other kingdoms as well. The destruction would be a lot more, and more people would be hurt. She couldn't stand such sight. Although it pained her much, leaving her elder sister all broken, she had no choice but to continue moving and stop the enemy once and for all; she only hoped. Ruby also knew she wasn't still ready and it would be a one tough battle. She wasn't alone, though. Her very own team might be... split up, but she still had friends. She just knew everything would be alright.

Taiyang had never been this worried his whole life, or had he? He was not sure, but what he knew was that his little daughter ventured off the island and went on a mission herself. That could be worse. Someone had also went to a mission and never came back, ever again.

Panic arose from him, as he saw a little piece of paper on Ruby's bed. He actually didn't read what it said, but it was clear to him that Ruby was going away. He quickly ran outside, leaving the tray of food that should had been his daughter's food. He could worry about that soon.

"Ruby!" He hoped that when he opened the door, he could still catch a glimpse of a girl with a red hood along the tree line.

He was wrong, as expected. All he could see were the empty trees and the white snow covering the lawn. A cold breeze brushed his face which made his bright blonde hair flutter softly.

Taiyang bowed his head and creased his brows, as he let out a sigh. Truly, his daughters were growing up so fast. They were learning to be independent, and could decide for themselves. He wasn't amused, even for a bit. He was still their _father._

Or was he?

A part of him said, yes. All their life, he was there to guide them. He was the one who always reminded them to be free; to be independent. But a part of him always said that, was he ever there when they truly needed them?

He didn't want to put himself down, he was a renowned hunter and he taught future hunters and huntresses. He should never show weakness to anyone.

But then, what was he, as a hunter if… he couldn't even save his own _children_ from harm? What would he show to the world? He's an irresponsible father.

Yet, today was not the time to fret. Darkness continued to spread and no one but hunters as himself could stop. The world needed him.

Taiyang raised his head and hardened his gaze. He closed the door and prayed that his daughter would be safe. It was an impossible wish, for the world was cruel, but he knew that his once little Ruby had grown up and could handle herself.

He absent-mindenly went back to Ruby and Yang's room. He stopped at the door and looked at the empty beds; once they were occupied by two, energetic girls, bouncing and laughing at each other while he tried his best not to crush them as they played. Now, the beds were bare. No loud screeching from Ruby and no outbursts from Yang. Certainly, some things couldn't be brought back and they were forever lost. He found himself frowning and missing all those happy times.

Suddenly, he was brought back to reality when he heard a soft sniff. A sniff that somehow made his heart shatter. He narrowed his eyes and hastily peeked to the other room.

His daughter, Yang, was shuffling herself to lie onto the bed, her back facing him. His face fell into mixed worry and sadness as he stood at the doorway.

Tai didn't know what to do with her. He really wanted to ease his daughter's pain, but in what way? He tried talking to her once but what he gained was the cold shoulder treatment. When it was time to eat, Yang wouldn't even turn her head from the window or nod in acknowledgment. It was like, he wasn't even there, or rather, _she_ was not there. It looked like, she lost herself.

She was just like her mother. And she _always_ reminded him of her mother. This was the _exact_ scene before Raven left him; no talking, just plain… negligence. Just after Yang was born, she left with no words. Nothing. Not even goodbyes.

And now before him, was the same instance. He wouldn't want to lose his daughter, not in a million years. He had already lost so much; he couldn't bear another.

Mustering enough courage, he took his first step towards his older child. He breathed in air, and firmly continued to walk. Once, he captured the sight of the dismembered arm on the table beside the bed. It still had the Ember Celica, Yang was really proud of when she finished building the weapon. Seeing it, made him weak once more. Yes, he grew tired of battling countless of the Creatures of Grimm, but this one was entirely different from all his battles. It slowly destroyed him internally.

Yang had heard him come, for she paused. Tai stopped just beside the table, as he bit the insides of his cheek. He'd been nervous for so many times, but once again, this one was different. He sweared that he felt himself sweating despite of the cold climate.

"Yang…" He started, as he hesitantly reached an arm to the teenage girl. He counted some possibilities of how his daughter would react of the way he called. It might be either she would turn her head and glare at him, do nothing, shove him off or ignore him. He really wished it was the first, not the latter.

To his surprise, Yang stopped and shuffled herself back to sitting position -but still had her head facing the window. Tai could see that his child was doing her best to hide her arm away from his sight. He sighed and inhaled another batch of courage-boosting air.

Tai looked at his sides, and then back to Yang. "Ruby has gone into some sort of mission to Haven. It seems that your sister is really off to some challenge, isn't she?" He tried to smile, but failed when he got no reaction from Yang.

"You know, I'm really proud of you and your little sister. You've been…" Tai finally smiled the faintest. "...growing up so fast that I didn't even notice."

Yang clenched her left fist, as her head moved a bit. "Since when did you ever notice?" She muttered, loud enough to be heard by her father.

He was utterly surprised and was caught off guard. He couldn't find any more words to say, as he felt a lump in his throat.

Had he been remiss? Was everything that he had done insufficient for his daughter?

"W-what are you saying, Yang? I-I don't understand," panic rose within him, as he almost begged his daughter to face him.

Yang groaned as she folded her left arm, away from her father's grasp. "You always don't understand," she bowed her head, as her voice lowered.

"Is there anything you want me to do?" Tai kneeled. "I-I tried to bake your favorite cookies that Summer used to bake. I could get them, if you want."

"That's not it!"

Tai flinched of the sudden outburst. He stood up, and reached for his daughter's shoulder. "Then tell me," he said softly. "I'm your father, Yang. You can always talk to me."

Yang snickered. "Oh yeah? Then where were you when I needed answers?"

For the second time around, Tai was caught off guard. Honestly, he wasn't sure of what she meant, but this might be the time that he would learn about it. He landed his palm onto his daughter and for the first time ever, he felt the warmth of being a father.

But that didn't last long. His hand was roughly snapped away.

That was it. He might know that Yang was short-fused but that didn't mean that she would be disrespectful.

"Yang!" As much as he wanted to avoid, he snapped at his daughter. He regretted it at first, but him, as the stronger one, should show that he must be treated with respect. "What has gotten into you?!" He creased his brows and frowned.

"Everything! All have been destroyed and nothing to ever come back for. What's the use of all those days of training, if it would end up like this anyway?" Yang sniffed, as she harshly wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's over."

Tai narrowed his eyes. "No! It isn't over yet. The enemies are still lurking out there, planning their next attack. You couldn't just give up like that, Yang."

"But I just did!" She raised her head and pounced her left arm on her bed. She panted, as she bowed her head. "You don't always know. You don't always understand," she said, as if the world had already crumbled.

Tai bowed his head as well, as everything went clearer to him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't able to do anything. But let me tell you this; everything happens for a reason. You're strong, I know you should be able to handle this."

"You don't understand!" Yang finally turned to him, but with those burning red eyes. "Do you know why I chose to be a huntress?"

Tai didn't know what to respond. He just slowly slumped his shoulders in surrender.

"See?! Even that _you_ aren't aware!" Her eyes slowly turned lilac, as she settled on her bed. "All these years I searched for my mother. I tried to find _any_ clues for her whereabouts. I even risked my and Ruby's life just for that!" She looked at her father, glaring. "You don't know that, don't you?" She raised a brow, and Tai's silence meant yes.

Tears flowed from the girl's lilac eyes. "Why did she leave me?" Yang looked at her father, eyes filled with hot tears. "Doesn't she love me?"

Tai gasped, as he tried his very best not to burst into tears as well. This was the time he feared all his life. Indeed, Yang had asked him so many times about her mother, but the last time he remembered, it was the time before Qrow brought her and Ruby from running away. That was ten years ago.

"Th-that's not true, Yang. Your mother loves you very much. Things just…" he bowed his head down. "...didn't turn out well," he looked at his daughter.

Yang smiled, but that smile wasn't brought up out of happiness. It was from mixed guilt and pain. "Really?" She looked at the window and focused at the empty branch outside. Tai found those once bright lilac eyes consumed with darkness, as it almost turned lifeless.

"There," she pointed at the outside, as Tai found her referring to the branch. "My mom was there just a while ago," she chuckled lightly. "Funny, she didn't even talk to me."

The blonde hunter found his eyes flooded with tears. He had never seen his child so broken like this. He almost couldn't look at her. "Yang, stop. Please."

Yang put her hand down, as she once again flashed a beam. "She saved me once from death and I saw her go into some sort of creepy portal," she sighed. "But where was she, when I lost…" she glanced at the stump of her right arm. "Oh! You know," she looked at her father with those lifeless eyes. "I dreamed about her. She said that she has a lot to talk about. I…" she looked down. "...wonder what it is."

"Yang…"

The teenage girl bit her lips. "I hope she'll say why'd she leave me."

"Yang, stop!" Tai held both of his daughter's shoulders, as he almost shook her. Tears finally flowed from his blue eyes. "Please… I've lost many people already. Don't let this get into you," he firmly gripped the girl's shoulders.

The blonde girl gritted her teeth, as she bowed her head down. "So have I."

Tai let her go, as he stared at her, face full of shock.

"First, my mom. The school, my dignity, Penny, Pyrrha… and Blake," she spat the last name, as if cursing it. "Everyone leaves me for no reason. No goodbyes. They just… go away and leave me alone!" she sobbed, as she looked at her father tearfully. "I'm a monster, right? Maybe that's the reason why my mom left me."

Tai held his firm gaze. "No, it isn't."

"Then why?! Why does everybody leave me?!" Her eyes turned bright red, as her fist trembled.

"Before you were born…" Tai softened his voice. "Raven and I promised for a happy family. We were free from worries, aside from some monster attacks here and there," he looked at Yang, who had calmed down. "Everything was fine… not until you were conceived." He bowed down, as well as his child.

"I don't know why, but when we knew that she was bearing a child, her attitude changed. She was always going off alone with some unknown missions and come back at home just to rest. We never talked for so long. I tried many times, but she always refused. All those nine, silent months, we never shared our usual conversations. You know, Yang," he looked at the girl with a small smile. "You're like your mother for almost every aspect. She is not as cheerful as you are, but she is really brave. And very strong." he sighed.

"When you were born…" He closed his eyes tightly, which gathered Yang's attention. She looked at him curiously, but still maintaining the blank look from her. "That ended everything. She delivered you here, in this same bed you are lying. She sat the same way as you do. She ignored me the same way as you do." He clenched his fists.

Yang furrowed her brows.

"You were crying very loud, and she wasn't doing anything about it. She was staring at you like… you were some sort of… threat. I-I don't know why," he bit his lip, all those images flashing back to him.

"I went to her and asked what's wrong. I was getting frustrated and I didn't notice that I shouted at her and everything. Her reply for my outburst was her piercing glare…" His eyes narrowed, as if that memory sent shivers running to his spine. Yang was also getting unwary as she heard his father's story.

"...her burning red glare. It was a lot different from all glares she had given me. It seemed… unreal. I backed down, but when I heard you cry, I quickly grabbed you and separated you from her. I tried my best to calm you down and for the first time, I saw your eyes; at first, they were lilac, until they suddenly flashed red, like your mom's. I felt fear…" He looked at his daughter, who had her eyes narrowed.

"After that night, she suddenly disappeared without a word." Tai finished with a long and tired sigh.

"Yang… I'm sorry this all happened to you. I...I hope you understand why I didn't tell you everything about this. I'm just… afraid," he held her hand firmly.

Yang closed her eyes tightly and looked away. "It doesn't make any sense. She just, what? Left me for no reason?" She looked at her father forlornly. "Left _you_ , for no reason?" She almost whispered.

Tai mirrored the look. "I don't know, either, Yang. I don't know."

The teenage girl held her firm gaze. "I will find out why," in a blink of the eye, Tai saw a bright flash of light from his daughter. It was almost unreal, for he sweared that the light was brighter than day.

Yang straightened her posture. "Things just happen as they may. Sometimes, they come in an unexpected way, in an unexpected time. More often, they come like a tornado; destroying everything in its path," she flashed a smile at her father. "But that doesn't mean, I'm gonna let this tornado break _me,"_ she smirked. "I'm Yang Xiao Long, daughter of Taiyang Xiao Long and a big sister to Ruby Rose. Nothing could break me down."

It seemed that Tai saw the daughter he knew and loved. He could once again feel the warmth of her presence and the burning determination from her eyes. Finally, Tai managed to release a true smile. He couldn't be more proud like this.

"I'm so glad for you, my little bright dragon."

Yang seemed to had smiled genuinely as well. "Stop calling me that, _dad,"_ she chuckled.

"Oh, but you are a bright little dragon," Tai patted his daughter's head and ruined her blond hair.

"I'm not little," She frowned.

Tai smiled. "Don't let your bright light succumb into darkness, Yang." His tone changed into pure seriousness.

Yang raised an eyebrow. "What does that even mean?"

"All these past years, I see you as the sun; burning brightly. You raised your little sister from sadness and gave hope. You filled the missing piece for Ruby, and now, you're lying here while your sister is risking her life, eh?" He leaned over his child, and frowned slightly.

"You do know that I'm… disarmed, right?" She smirked.

Tai paused, as his lips curled into an annoyed frown. "Yang…" he groaned.

Yang giggled, as she held the stump of her right arm. "I miss him."

The mention of _him,_ almost made Tai choke his heart. " _Him?!_ " He blurted out.

The teenage girl raised a brow. " _Him_ , my right arm," she said nonchalantly.

Tai's eyes grew wide, as he grew perplexed. "Your arms have...genders?"

Yang snickered, as she eventually erupted into bursts of laughter. "You should see your face, dad. Priceless! I must tell this to Ruby!"

Taiyang was fooled by his daughter. His pride was somehow stained by that. "If I find out that you have a guy, he'll better back off immediately," he threatened a guy who didn't even exist.

"Oh, says the man who hit _both_ girls on his team!" She grinned.

Tai sweared he flushed. Yang bursted into fit of laughter once more. When he found his daughter's joyful state once more, he felt like a huge thorn was pulled out of him. Sooner, he found himself laughing with her as well.

"Yang, remember this," When his laugh subsided, he looked at his older daughter with firm gaze. "The brightest light casts the darkest shadow."

Yang had somehow became nervous.

"Don't ever let this shadow overpower you, alright? Promise me," he said.

The girl thought for a second, until she nodded once. "I promise."

Tai slowly smiled. "Alright then. The cookies are probably as cold as a cat's nose right now," he turned around and headed to the door, but then stopped when Yang was preparing to get out of the bed.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"You're the worst baker I know, dad. I think I should better bake those myself," She smirked, as she was finally standing at the side of the bed.

Tai snickered. "Don't underestimate me, Little dragon. I've also learned a lot," he pointed a finger at her.

Yang placed her left hand on her hip. "Hah. I doubt that," her smirk suddenly fell into a frown when she remembered something; her arm.

Tai noticed this, and decided to approach his daughter. He smiled at her, as he placed a hand on Yang's right shoulder. "General Ironwood could do something for that, dear."

The girl raised her head, and arched an eyebrow. "You know him?"

Tai rolled his eyes upward. "I may not know and understand everything, I still know some," he smirked down at his child.

The two continued to go out of the room, with smile plastered on their faces. With hesitation, Yang paused. "Dad."

Tai stopped and looked over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for what I did. Maybe I was just...carried away of everything that happened," Yang held her right arm tightly, as she bowed slightly.

Tai smiled, as he went to Yang and wrapped her into a warm hug. "I'm sorry, too, Yang," he tapped her back, as the girl buried her face on her father's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too, dad. You and Ruby."


	2. Chapter 2: Spark

"Dad. I told you this was a bad idea."

Yang stood at the doorway of the kitchen, as she slowly shook her palm-covered face. Everyone in the house knew that Tai couldn't bake, not even cook. When he did, it was considered a great miracle, that only appears once every a thousand year.

Tai looked at the pile of coal -that was supposed to be the cookies- with utter horror. "B-but, Lil' Drag, I swear, I saw a _cooked_ cookie!" He narrowed his eyes and massaged his temples.

The blonde teenager paused, as she snickered. "Dad, you were supposed to _bake!_ Not to _cook_!" She huffed.

Yang didn't know if she would roll on the floor laughing or take a picture of how ridiculous was her father's state. She just rolled her eyes and went to the table where Tai stood beside.

Taiyang failed on his hundredth attempt of _baking_ cookies. As far as he remembered, he followed all the steps. Perhaps, he forgot that he hadn't taken off the tray from the oven before he went to Yang. Oh, he was really getting old.

"Look at that! A mountain of perfectly _cooked_ cookies!" Yang pointed at the coal with a sarcastic beam. "I am _so_ proud of my dad!" She directed the smile at her father.

"Not because they are called _cookies_ , you're gonna _cook_ them as well," she nudged her father, as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Eh? Get it?"

Tai flattened his eyelids and towered over his daughter. "Yang, I swear. I will wipe that smug look off of your face," he frowned deeply, doing his best intimidating look.

Yang covered her mouth and chuckled. "Aww, now dad's _mad!_ " She laughed, until her eyes were flooded with tears. When her laugh subsided, she found that her dad was still staring at her like he was going to swallow her whole.

"Oookay…" She stood straight and firmed her gaze, trying to look stern. "Let's eat coal, dad!" She placed the side of her left palm on her forehead.

"Yang," Tai said, maintaining the look that made his hot-headed daughter hide in her shell.

"What?"

Tai bit the insides of his cheek out of instinct. "Bake another batch of cookies. I'm hungry," he wiped his stomach in a circular motion, a universal gesture of famishment.

Yang's eyes grew wide, as her lips curled into a knowing smirk. "I thought you'd never ask!"

It had been years since Yang talked like that with her father. It truly eased her and somehow, she felt protected at last. It wasn't that they hadn't had happy memories with their father, but Yang sweared she still found it incomplete. She had been contented with what her father was giving to her and Ruby, but because of certain circumstances, especially the time when her surrogate mother, Summer Rose, vanished without trace, everything in their lives changed drastically.

Yang needed to grow up faster than she should had been. She had to stand guard for her little sister and she had to fill the missing piece for Ruby. She had to be strong.

But the warrior within her was still a little child, desiring tender loving care and protection.

She had witnessed how slowly their school was destroyed. She had witnessed hopelessness; where all she could do was to lie down and wait for everything to be gone.

She lost her spark. She lost her hope. She couldn't find that small ignition of fire to light everything up.

"Yang…"

"Oh! Uh…" The girl had snapped from her reverie, as the cookie she was holding jumped from her hand, which she caught as soon as she could. She laughed awkwardly, as she swallowed the cookie whole. "Hey, dad!" She said, muffled.

Tai raised a questioning brow, as he took a bite of the cookie.

"Uhm…" Yang gulped and cleared her throat. "Hey, dad!" She flashed a beam, hoping that her father would bite the bait.

"What's the matter?" Tai leaned over the table and looked at his daughter directly in her eyes.

Yang leaned backwards ever slightly, as she let out a surrendering sigh. "Dad, tell me honestly," her expression fell into seriousness, her brows creased.

Tai prepared himself internally, as he mirrored the stern look.

"The story about my mom you told me lately isn't complete, is it?" She frowned, as her eyes turned glassy.

Yang just knew it. She could _feel_ that her father was lying to her. If not lying, he might be hiding something to her and she hated it.

Her words hung in the air, as the tension grew higher. Tai could literally hear his heart pounding out of his chest and sweat trickling from his forehead. He bowed his head and dropped his cookie.

Yang's eyes narrowed, as anger started to build within her. She clenched her left fist, as she slightly hung her head, hiding her eyes.

"Yes. I haven't told you everything," Taiyang raised his head and squinted his eyes.

Yang gritted her teeth, as she trembled out of frustration. She slammed the wooden table with her fist, as it was divided into two, sending splinters of wood, shattered ceramic pieces and uneaten cookies flying into the air before crashing to the broken table. She stood up, eyes burning red.

"You know the reason all along!" She blurted out, her voice rusty.

Tai's eyes were closed, as he slowly stood up from his seat. "Forgive me, Yang. I can't tell you everything."

Her blonde hair lit up, as if it was burning with flames. "Why don't you tell it to me, now!? I'm tired of looking like a fool! I'm tired of finding something that was right in front of me all along!"

Tai opened his eyes and looked at his daughter with creased brows. "It's because you are not ready!" He snapped.

Yang gritted her teeth. "How long should I prepare?! When will I know...when I am about to die?! Huh?! That's what you want all this time?!" Her hair emanated more flames, as her anger consumed her.

 _Tired._ She was very tired. She wanted to rest from this tireless search that was right under her nose.

Tai curled his fists. "Never in my life I wanted you to die, Yang! I'm doing this because I want to help you!" He pointed at his daughter with a trembling finger.

Yang panted, as the light from her hair slowly died out. "Help?" Her red eyes were flooded with tears, as her curled fist suddenly dripped warm blood. "That's how you help?"

Tai had seen the red glint from the corner of his eyes.

"You help by hurting me more? Should I thank you for that?" She squinted her eyes, as she opened her palm, which trickled crimson blood. She let her arm down, as she slumped her shoulders and bowed her head.

"Yang, listen to me," Tai looked at his daughter with pity, as the broken table separated him from the girl.

"I can't do this anymore, dad," Yang raised her head, her lilac eyes cascading tears. "I feel like I shouldn't have ever lived. It hurts so badly," she bit her lips, as she tapped her chest with her bloody hand. "I can't take the pain anymore."

Tai didn't hesitate to step on the broken pieces of wood, just to come to his daughter. He stopped right in front of the girl, who had her head low and her hand still on her chest. He grabbed the wounded hand and placed it on top of his right palm.

"Lil' Drag, listen to me," He placed his left hand on her left, as he hoped that the teenager would look at him, in which he didn't fail.

He thought that everything would be alright after the recent talk. He was wrong, and it seemed to him that he made his daughter feel worse than before. He didn't intend it to happen. All he had in his mind was to protect his child, but it turned out that his way hurt his daughter more. Only if he could share the burden she had, he would have done it from the start. Only if he could give her his right arm, he must have done it as soon as he'd seen her.

Yang looked at her dad tearfully, as she was biting her lip. She didn't know how to build herself up after all of what she had experienced. She didn't know what to do. She just could see herself crying until she lost all of her tears. The Yang she thought she was somehow vanished from her.

"How did you bake the cookies?" Tai started.

Yang tilted her head a bit. "H-huh?"

Her father looked at the ceiling and smiled slightly. "Oh, you know," he looked down. "Show me how you did it."

The girl couldn't understand the point of her father, but sooner, she found herself convinced by that. She headed to the oven, releasing her hand from her father's grasp.

Tai watched his daughter go with a soft smile. He knew that this was going to work. He wanted to bring back the spark within Yang to fight against the trials of life and never give up. He would be by her side until she finally regains herself.

Yang looked at the oven with a frown, as she harshly wiped the tears from her eyes using the back of her hand. "What's the point?" Her voice cracked a bit.

Tai went beside her, as he crossed his arms. "You'll find out."

The girl rolled her eyes and growled lowly, as she kneeled, opening the oven. "I mix all the ingredients and I always make sure that I put the right amount of everything," she raised a brow at her father, who nodded once. She sighed and flattened her eyelids, as she turned to the oven once more.

"If I don't do that, it'll be a...trash," Yang had somehow realized something, as she squinted her eyes.

Tai grinned like a madman.

"After that, I put the batter into a molding tray, then into the oven. I'll set the right temperature and…" The girl's eyes narrowed.

"Then?" Tai raised a brow.

Yang stood up, as she faced her father. "...and wait until it is ready…" She trailed off, as her eyes lit up with realization. But she knew it was far different from her situation.

"It's not the same, dad!" She creased her brows and frowned.

"It is," Tai said simply, as he placed his left hand on her right shoulder.

"You are like the cookies; you have to have the right amount of ingredients and the right amount of temperature."

Yang frowned deeper. "What? You are planning to bake me?"

Tai choked and when he regained his composure, he sent back the frown. "You know that it's not what I meant."

His stubborn as a bull daughter slowly raised a brow.

"The point is that you must wait for the right time _until_ you are ready. Once you put the wrong amount of ingredient on the cookie mixture, what will you have?" He raised a brow.

"A rubbish," Yang stated nonchalantly, retaining the frown.

"My point exactly. Everything takes time, Yang," he smiled, as he tapped his child's shoulder.

She had recalled the same statement before, but she chose to shake it off this time. "But when will I know when I'm ready?" Yang shrugged.

Tai sighed and looked at the ceiling. "You're ready when you throw all your heavy luggage from your shoulders and move forward," he smiled down at his child.

Yang gasped faintly, as a certain friend of hers flashed back in her mind. "I…"

"See? You're not yet ready. Learn to let go, Little Dragon," Tai gripped his daughter's shoulder tightly. "And learn to forgive."

Yang looked down, as she closed her eyes tightly. Forgiveness could be easier to say than to be done. Letting go was as hard as forgiving as well. She wouldn't be able to do that, considering the pain _she_ had caused her.

"Dad, so if I forgive and let go, you would tell me the reason why mom left me?" She raised her head and looked at her father.

Tai paused. "It isn't me, who'd tell you why," he received a frown from the teenage girl. "Your mom would be the one."

Yang looked down, as she creased her brows.

"Yang, give me your hand," Tai said.

The girl slowly raised her head and paused before she had fully raised her gaze. "Which one?"

A full five seconds of silence hung in the air, until the elder groaned.

Yang smirked, as she stood straight and stretched out her left arm. "I was just messing with ya', dad," she chuckled lightly.

Tai rolled his eyes and laid the back of her hand on his larger left. "Why are you bleeding?" He pointed at the wounded palm, as he frowned.

"Well," she rolled her eyes upwards. "I just wanted to hurt myself."

"Use your aura," Tai said sternly.

Yang rolled her eyes towards her father's gaze. "Geez, it was just a scratch," slowly, the wound on her palm closed, as the bleeding stopped. "There."

"Hey, Lil' Drag," Tai took a step backward, as it alerted the girl, her hand slipping from the hold of her dad. "B-behind you," he pointed fearfully at the back, as if some sort of monster was there.

Yang's eyes narrowed, as she folded her left arm in a fighting stance.

"R-ro…" Tai's finger trembled, as it scared the girl. "Roach!"

Yang screamed, as she folded her knees in a sitting position and buried her face in her legs. "Wings! Does it fly?!"

Tai snickered, until it grew into a booming laughter.

The teenage girl unwrapped herself, as her face twisted in annoyance. She stood up, as her eyes flashed red. " _Daaaaad!_ "

Tai finished his laughter with a snicker, as he looked at his literally burning daughter. "Whoa, erupting already?" He grinned.

Yang growled, as her hair lit up.

"I thought you've grown up…" He tapped his chin in thought. "Why are you still afraid of roaches?" Tai couldn't stop his snicker.

"I'm _not_ afraid of roaches! I just…" She bit her lip, as she looked side by side.

"Just…?" The elder crossed his arms and smirked.

"Just!" Her crimson eyes flashed, as they slowly died down with her hair, returning into their normal lilac color. "I hate those which fly!" She blurted out.

Tai suppressed laughter, turning his cheeks into red. "Really?"

"Yeah! I mean, who doesn't?" Yang took a step forward.

"Oh, come on, Yang," Tai shook his head, as he turned around and headed outside the kitchen. "You're still a little kid, no matter what you say."

Yang rolled her eyes and looked at the retreating figure of her father. "I'm. Not. Little."

Tai paused, but continued anyway. He smirked, as he walked towards the hallway.

"Hey, wait, dad! What about the table?"

Tai's head popped from the doorway. "Oh, that's the fifth table, Lil' Drag. You know what to do," he winked and smirked at his daughter.

Yang looked at the messed table, until her mouth curled into a frown. "Eh, I'll just eat on the bed," she went to the doorway, where her dad stood, who looked at her questioningly. "What? This is what I did the last time!" She creased her brows.

Tai sighed and slumped his shoulders. "Fine. I'll let you pass today."

Yang smiled victoriously.

"Just _today,_ " her small celebration was halted. "Condition yourself for tomorrow. We'll have a sparring," Tai walked away and left the girl with her mouth agape.

" _What?!_ I am not ready, you said it yourself!" She narrowed her eyes.

Tai stopped in mid-walk and looked over his shoulders. "Refusing a challenge now, eh?" He raised a brow.

Yang gulped, as she instinctively held the stump of her right arm. "Uhm… No…"

Tai smirked.

"Not, of course! Tomorrow at 9, I'll be as energized as a worm soaked with soap! Mark my word, dad!" She breathed out through her nostrils, as she stood in a fighting stance.

Tai went off, as Yang frowned and thought of what would she look like the next day.

"I'm gonna fight single-handedly," she sighed and slowly shook her head.


End file.
